


折腰 04

by myfsuqian



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 18:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfsuqian/pseuds/myfsuqian





	折腰 04

“走一趟吧”

“好”王九龙利落的调转方向头，直奔那个熟记于心的地址。

开门的应该是孟鹤堂，看见王九龙后熟络的打了个招呼，引他们进门。

“怎么这么晚来？航航在屋里呢。这位是？”

孟鹤堂的态度说不上冷漠，但就是有一种莫名的疏离感。也许是叨扰到人家了吧，张九龄偷偷在心里想。

“张九龄，我爱人。”

孟鹤堂了然的点头，随后柔柔一笑。态度亲近了不少。

许是察觉到外面有动静，卧室里面走出个钢丝卷的少年。脸上没有表情，只是盯着张九龄看，却带给他一种打心眼里的寒意。孟鹤堂走上前，揉了两把钢丝卷，柔声说“怎么出来了？”

少年没说话，只是平静的看着张九龄。“他是大楠的爱人，人很好。你先进去吧，我一会儿就进去，乖。”

少年呆呆地点点头，木然的进了卧室。孟鹤堂一直盯着少年进了卧室，才转头看向张九龄和王九龙。

“航航有轻微的孤独症，没吓到你吧？”

“没。他是怎么得的孤独症？”张九龄涩然的开口。

“遗传。航航的妈妈是孤独症患者，还好遇到了爸爸。”

“你怎么认识他的？”

“我们是邻居。从小一起长大的”

“你们靠什么生活？”

“我有工作。自由职业。”

“什么职业？”

“作家”

“你认识张云雷和杨九郎吗”

“认识，我和张云雷关系很好”

“你认识郭麒麟吗？”

“认识”

“他死了”

王九龙伸手扯了扯张九龄的袖子。意识到了自己的失态，张九龄连声道歉。孟鹤堂只是微微笑笑，“我可以进去了吗？航航离开我太长时间我不放心。你们请便吧”

张九龄和王九龙出了门。初夏的夜里还带着几分凉意，微风将人混沌的思绪吹得清醒了一些，凉凉的算不得舒服。张九龄缩了缩肩膀，王九龙见状搂住他。“冷吗老大？上车吧，我开暖气。”

“别！吹一会儿风吧，清醒一些。”

王九龙点了点头。

“不正常，太不正常了。”

“什么不正常？”

“我刚才问话时语速很快，他应该不能撒谎，但也不排除他思维过硬的可能性 但是很小，先不说这个。楠楠你有没有注意到，我刚才说郭麒麟死了的时候，孟鹤堂没有过度惊讶，甚至有些意料之中的感觉。”

“嗯”

“而且提起张云雷的时候，他没有很哀伤的样子。按他的说法，他和张云雷关系很好，不应该那么平静啊”

“可是时间已经过去很久了。”

“嗯我知道。而且我问得是张云雷杨九郎。他没有回答我他和杨九郎的关系。”

“堂堂和九郎挺好的，为什么要回避呢”

“你能联系上杨九郎吗”

“嗯，我有他电话和微信。”

“打他电话吧”

电话响了几声便被接通，传来北京小爷的特有声线。

“喂？怎么了楠楠”

“九郎，我老大有几个问题想问你，方便吗？”

“嗨没事儿，问吧”

张九龄接过电话，顺手开了免提。“杨九郎是吧？你和孟鹤堂关系好吗？”

“还成，但很久不联系了”

“张云雷失踪那天你在哪？”

“我妈给我安排了一个相亲。”

“那你喜欢张云雷吗”

“……挺喜欢的。”

“张云雷喜欢你吗？”

“……我不知道，或许，不喜欢吧”

“谢谢你的配合。”

张九龄按断了电话。“他的说法和你的说法不一样。他和孟鹤堂的关系应该不是很好。还有，最后一个问题的时候，他犹豫了一下。”

“而且，他说话时有回声，应该在一个空旷的地方，很像……”

“地下室”


End file.
